kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari
READ THIS: It should be noted that any information on this page can become false at anytime because the fanfictions that Hikari appears in have been discontinued, and they are being remade. Physical Appearnce Hikari has bright green eyes and light brown hair. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, and a gray skirt. In addition, she usually carries a beige bag to hold her stuff in. Personality Hikari has a very kind and caring personality. She is not one who will turn a blind eye on those in need of help. History Meeting Yami Darkness and Light . Abilities After being chosen by the Keyblade, Hikari gained several powers to make her a better Keybearer, including: *Magic casting *Supreme control over her Light (So much so that simply blending her Light into her aura was enough to paralyze Yami in fear) *Physical strength (At least equal to Yami's) Combat Abilities *Hikari has been known to fight unrefined however after being trained by Selena, she gains more skill in fighting with two Keyblades, Selena however admits that even if she fought Blaid with her two Keyblades she would be no match for Blaid. Therefore if Yami and Hikari were both trained, Yami would be considered her superior, even with his one Keyblade. *Hikari can chain magic with her Duel Keyblade Wielding, Blaid has been seen to rarely do that, (e.g.) Blaid can create a twister of Keyblades and Wind while riding it. *It is revealed to Hikari that her power lies in chaining magic together before attacking with a combo as it would be for the next Generation of Keyblade Wielders, Yami and Blaid however use magic in the middle or during their combos, covering for the weakness of their lack of defence with major offensive power. Action Abilities *'Guard' - Blocks and shoots back enemy attacks using a parrying action. *'Counterguard' - Counterattacks nearby enemies with Attack while performing Guard. *'Dodge Slash' - Unleashes an attack that deals damage to nearby enemies. *'Spiral Sweep' - Unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. *'Shoot Lock' - A traditional Keyblade Wielder Ability, when the maximum amount of enemies are locked on to, the user then initiates a powerful magic based attack that hits all targeted enemies without fail. Growth Abilities *'Quick Run 1' - Allows the User to sprint rapidly. *'Dodge Roll 1' - Allows User to Roll away from danger. *'Aerial Dodge 1' - A Midair jump that is good for dodging enemy aerial attacks. Support Abilities *'Scan' - Gives details on enemy units. *'Aerial Recovery' - Quickly regains balance when knocked into the air. *'Combo Boost' - Increasses Combo rate. *'Air Combo Boost' - Increasses Combo rate in the air. *'Finishing Plus' - Unleash successive finishing moves after combos. *'Berserk Charge' - Increases strength during MP Charge and enables combos to continue endlessly, the combo finishing move is not available while this is active. *'Magic Lock-On' - Automatically locks on to a target when casting Magic. *'Reaction Command' - Allows the User to make a counterattack depending on certain enemy movements. Magic *Hikari can wield powerful Magics, being one of the seven Princesses of Heart. *Her prefered spell is Thunder and its variants. *She is also fond of chaining spells, and her favorite chain is to cast Aero on her foe, and then casing Thundaga on the sphere of moving air, for the cycling air charges the power of the lightning, and when it stops moving, said lightning will crash into her foe with several times more power. Trivia *Hikari's name means Light in Japanese. This makes her the titular "Light" in the fanfic Darkness and Light. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Heroes Category:Ally